


Another Year With Phil Lester

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Co-workers, Flirting, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Teacher Dan Howell, Teacher Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Dan and Phil are teachers and have had classrooms next to each other for three years. Aka a Teacher au no one asked for.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Another Year With Phil Lester

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had a dream where I was in high school with everyone in our writers discord server and dan and Phil were our teachers and this is what came of said dream. 
> 
> Thanks to patchworklove for being my beta I would die for him and so should you.

Coffee is life. At least, to Dan it is. There was something about the last day of school that made his coffee taste more rich. He somehow made it through another year of freshmen, another year of grading papers, and another year of Phil Lester. 

Dan stretches his arms over his head, willing his black button up shirt to stay tucked. His classroom looks so empty now that all his posters and random bits of décor were back in his basement for the summer. He never understood why they made him take everything considering for the past three years he’s had the same room. 

“Good morning.”

Dan turns his head away from the coffee mug on his empty desk and sees Phil Lester in the doorway. His casual last day outfit was very him. Black jeans, a blue short sleeve button up and a tie with what seems to be jelly fish on it. Dan's asked Phil many times how many ties the man has. Enough that he never wears the same one twice. 

“Good morning, Mr. Lester,” Dan says and smiles at the man walking into his room. 

“Ready for our last day, Mr. Howell?” 

A welcoming warm sensation fills Dan's gut. Phil walks over and sits on Dan's desk leaving Dan no personal space.

“Sure am, Mr. Lester,” Dan says and smiles up at the man. He drags a finger up Phil's tie all the way up to the knot before he wraps his fingers around it and tugs. “Are you?” 

“Hmm…” Phil's blue eyes rake Dan up and down and faux-deliberation plays on his face. “No more freshmen, but I have to go weeks without seeing my favorite government teacher.” 

“Oh write a book about it,” Dan laughs before lightly pushing Phil. 

“I will! And you’ll buy it like my other two books.” Phil stands up and walks towards the door and Dan can’t help but stare. After starting his job here and meeting Phil, he understood the phrase, ‘hate to see you go but love to watch you leave.’

Dan sighs as he sees kids start to walk through the halls. He stands with his coffee and walks out the door. He leans up against the corner of the threshold to his classroom. Phil is standing one door down in front of his own classroom. Three years of staring at Phil Lester before starting his work day. Dan loves his job.

“Good morning Mr. Howell, Mr. Lester,” kids were saying as they walked by. They had become a duo of sorts. Jokes about if you saw Mr. Howell, Mr. Lester wasn’t too far away. Even through the staff, they knew the two men were inseparable at work. Dan chuckles to himself when he thinks of everything no one else knows about. The lingering touches, the way Phil would place a hand on Dan's waist passing by in the small printer room that connected their respective class rooms, and even the lingering eye contact while they waited for their rooms to fill, gives Dan goosebumps. They didn’t know the tension. 

As much as Dan loves being a teacher, he relishes the last day of school. Almost a month of vacation before he had to start planning for the next batch of freshmen. But that meant a month away from his favorite person. 

The bell overhead rings as the last couple students scurry into rooms. 

“Have a good last day,” Phil says, giving Dan a wave. 

The last day is always a breeze. Dan signs many year books and lets his kids come and go between classes. He knows he shouldn’t be writing so many passes, but he remembers what high school was like. If he can make their experiences just a bit more bearable than his, he’ll do it. 

It’s a day of melancholy. His spirit is starting to feel sad, so when his free period comes around, Dan goes into the printer room. Not to print anything, but to look through the little glass window to see if Phil is in his room. 

As he steps in the room, the large, decades old printer comes to life, making Dan jump. Phil's door opens and he walks into the cramped space. 

“Come to spy on me again, Mr. Howell?” Phil places a hand on Dan's waist and shimmies by to get towards the printer. 

“Maybe,” Dan breathes. 

Phil watches as stacks of papers spit from the printer. After a second he turns and looks at Dan, just inches away. “Question for you.” 

“Yes, Mr. Lester?” Dan smirks. 

“Come over to mine for dinner tonight?” 

“Yes,” Dan answers before he can even process the question. He’s never been anywhere with Phil. Their relationship has always been centered around work.

“I've been meaning to ask you for a long time, I’m just - " Phil cuts off and looks down at his feet. 

Dan feels an invisible tug towards Phil. But that’s not new. He’s used to the teasing and sexual tension that’s slowly been building over the years. What he’s not used to is how nervous Phil looks about asking Dan to come over. He finds it adorable, which is new. It never feels cute, it’s always flirty. 

“Mr. Lester?” Dan tilts Phil's chin up with the tip of his finger. 

“I’m getting tired of our only alone time being in this cramped room,” Phil's voice is low, and the looks on his face changes from shy to hungry.

Dan's stomach twists and his breath catches as Phil's hands are placed flat on the wall on either side of Dan's head. His brain is swimming with the closeness and Phil's aftershave scent muddling the rest of his senses. The only thing Dan can think about is how badly he wants to grab Phil's tie and pull him in despite never making a move and the fact that if things went wrong, he’d be stuck with the awkward repercussions. So, that’s what he does. 

Their lips meet with a spark, the years of built up tension dynamite, and the feeling of Phil's soft, yet aggressive lips on his, the explosion. 

Phil's hands push Dan's shoulders into the wall and Dan can’t help but grab at the front of Phil's shirt as their mouths open and tongues dance. Their hips align and press together making Dan's heart react in ways he’s never felt. 

Abruptly, Phil pulls away, his tie pulled loose and his cheeks flushed. He fixes his tie and says, “So I’ll give you my address and see you around 7, Mr. Howell?” 

Dan clears his throat and makes sure his hair is in order. “Just shoot me an email.” 

“Will do,” Phil says and grabs his papers from the printer. 

They smile at each other and nod their heads. 


End file.
